kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Takashi Edzure
is a writer who worked on the Kamen Rider Series in the 1980s. Filmography *''Kamen Rider (Skyrider)'' (1979-80) **Episode 11: Sanshojin! Escape from Hell Valley **Episode 25: Heavy! Heavy! The 50-ton Baby **Episode 30: He Eats Dreams? The Strange Boy Who Came From the Amazon **Episode 31: Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! **Episode 32: Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? **Episode 43: Ghost Story Series - Hōichi the Earless's 999 Ears **Episode 45: Ghost Story Series - The Snake Woman Curses Hiroshi Tsukuba! **Episode 47: Skyrider's Greatest Weakness! Attack the 0.5 Second Blind Spot **Episode 52: Hiroshi's Father Had Lived! As Altered Human FX777? **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... *''Kamen Rider Super-1'' (1980-81) **Episode 1: The Remodeled Human's Great Transformation for the Planet **Episode 2: The Time of Battle Has Come! The Move is the Sincere Shaolin Fist **Episode 3: Go! The Ends of the Earth, Dogma's El Dorado **Episode 6: Help, The Lovers of the Spider's Nest Mansion **Episode 9: Seen!! The Secret of the Dogma Monster Remodelling Factory **Episode 12: A Formidable Enemy Appears! The Sincere Shaolin Fist is Defeated **Episode 13: Discovered! The Deadly "Plum-blossom" Technique **Episode 16: Help! The One-Eyed Monster Comes to Attack! **Episode 17: I Want Kazuya's Blood! The Strange Sword Calls **Episode 21: Emergency Order! Steal the Five Hands!! **''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' **Episode 22: Duel at the Monster Graveyard! The End of General Megirl **Episode 23: Immortal Emperor Terror Macro's True Identity? **Episode 24: Let's Go!! Junior Rider Squad **Episode 25: It Even Attacts Airplanes!! The Strong Magnet Monster **Episode 29: Rain, Rain, Fall, Fall! The Bizarre Umbrella Man!! **Episode 34: The Magic Red Light That Masaru Found **Episode 38: Dangerous! Don't Enter Where Refrigerator Monster is In!! **Episode 41: Kazuya in the Zoo, Escape from the Underwater Cage Impossible? **Episode 42: Marshal Demon's Great Costume Party **Episode 47: Golden Rain! Doctor Ghost's Final Trap!! **Episode 48/Finale: Farewell, Earth! Kazuya Heads Off to Space!! *''Kamen Rider Black RX'' (1988-89) **Episode 1: Child of the Sun! RX **Episode 2: Covered in Light! RX **Episode 3: RX vs. the Knight of the Wind **Episode 4: The Car of Light, Ridoron **Episode 5: Cave Exploration's Falling Hole **Episode 6: The Strange Demon Extraterrestrials' Great Riot! **Episode 7: SOS! The Story of Friendship **Episode 14: Hitomi-chan's Kidnapping **Episode 15: Robo Rider's Birth **Episode 16: The Miraculous Valley's Princess **Episode 17: Bio Rider! **Episode 18: Mystery! A Dream of Swimming in the Air **Episode 20: The Banana-eating Ogre **Episode 25: The Bride of the Scorpion Seat **Episode 26: Bosgun's Counterattack **Episode 29: A World Without Water **Episode 30: Tomorrow in Tears, Tokyo's a Desert **Episode 37: Peeling with Tusks, the Beastman Ninja Troop **Episode 38: The Wicked Dance Troop of the White Bone Field **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! External links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/江連卓 * at Category:Writers